drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Don Juan
Don Juan es un personaje arquetípico, configurado en la literatura española y con larga descendencia literaria europea, creado por Tirso de Molina. Antecedentes y primera plasmación literaria También llamado burlador o libertino, se trata de un seductor valiente y osado hasta la temeridad que no respeta ninguna ley divina o humana; en algunas versiones se arrepiente al final de sus días, en otras no. El personaje podría poseer raíces históricas y enlazar con Miguel de Mañara, un gran pecador arrepentido.En ocasiones, es puesto en relación con el italiano Giacomo Casanova, un seductor o libertino más que un donjuán. No tiene mucho sentido, pues este personaje es posterior a la aparición literaria del Don Juan. El primer ejemplo del personaje lo creó, según algunos, Tirso de Molina, en su obra El burlador de Sevilla y convidado de piedra, 1630; según otros, esta obra sería una refundición de otra, conocida como Tan largo me lo fiáis, que podría atribuirse a Andrés de Claramonte. En cualquier caso, hay en el teatro ciertos antecedentes del tipo del fanfarrón y seductor y, en los romances, del tema del convidado de piedra (quien desprecia a los muertos y acepta temerariamente la invitación de uno de ellos). Obras con o sobre Don Juan Escribieron obras inspiradas en este personaje Antonio de Zamora (No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague), Molière (''Dom Juan ou le festin de Pierre'', 1665); Samuel Richardson, creador del libertino Lovelace en su novela Clarisa Harlowe; Lorenzo da Ponte, libretista de Mozart, (Don Giovanni, 1787); Choderlos de Laclos, famoso por su libertino vizconde de Valmont en su novela epistolar Las amistades peligrosas, 1782), Lord Byron (Don Juan, 1819-1824, incompleto por su muerte), José de Espronceda (el Don Félix de Montemar de su El estudiante de Salamanca, 1840), José Zorrilla (Don Juan Tenorio, 1844), Azorín y otros muchos (Johann Christian Grabbe, Alejandro Dumas, Carlo Goldoni, Edmond Rostand...) y, más recientemente, Max Frisch. En España fue una tradición teatral constante el representar la obra de Antonio de Zamora y, después, la de Zorrilla, en todas las festividades de Todos los Santos. El personaje y su actitud vital, denominada genéricamente donjuanismo, ha inspirado a numerosos ensayistas (Ramón Pérez de Ayala, Víctor Said Armesto, Arturo Farinelli, Ramiro de Maeztu, Américo Castro, José Ortega y Gasset, etcétera), que ven en la figura del seductor desde un inmaduro patológico y afeminado, próximo al narcisismo y a la homosexualidad, como Gregorio Marañón, a una figura satánica y rebelde típicamente romántica o al arquetipo universal del seductor insatisfecho. Existencia real Desde el siglo XVII se dio crédito a la idea de que Don Juan Tenorio existió realmente y fue un caballero sevillano. Tal idea fue recogida por el hispanista Louis Viardot en el XIXÉtudes sur l’histoire des institutions, de la littérature, du théâtre et de beaux arts en Espagne (1835), y posteriormente por Gregorio Marañón, que recoge la existencia de los Tenorio y de la calidad de seductor de alguno de ellos, pues un tal Cristóbal Tenorio tuvo amoríos con la hija de Lope de Vega e incluso se batió en duelo con él, hiriéndole. Se ha especulado que la razón de la elección de tal apellido por Tirso de Molina pudo ser por la similitud con el verbo tener (que induce a relacionarlo con el hecho de la posesión) y con el sustantivo tenor (que lo relaciona con la voz masculina).http://www.uab.ro/reviste_recunoscute/philologica/philologica_2003_tom3/16.doc La figura del sevillano Miguel Mañara (nacido en 1627, y por tanto imposible como modelo), que desde principios del siglo XIX se encuentra en causa de beatificación, suscitó la maledicencia de los que atribuían la conversión piadosa de sus últimos años a una similitud con los rasgos esenciales de la psicología de Don Juan: una juventud disipada y un aparatoso arrepentimiento final; que le llevó a ser citado como contraejemplo por Antonio Machado (ni un seductor Mañara ni un Bradomín he sido / ya conoceis mi torpe aliño indumentario).http://www.laserrania.org/montejaque_migueldemanara.htm Cronología de obras inspiradas en el mito de Don Juan * 1625: Tirso de Molina, (Gabriel Téllez) o Andrés de Claramonte, El burlador de Sevilla y convidado de piedra. * 1639: Pedro Calderón de la Barca, No hay cosa como callar. * 1643: Paolo Zehentner, Promontorium Malae Spei. * 1650: Giacinto Andrea Cicognini, Il convitato di pietra, teatro. * 1658: Dorimon (Nicolas Drouin), Le Festin de Pierre, ou le Fils Criminel. * 1659: Jean Deschamps "Villiers", Le Festin de Pierre ou le Fils criminel, teatro. * 1665: Molière, Dom Juan ou Le Festin de Pierre, comedia. * 1669: Rosimon, Festin de Pierre, ou l’Athée Foudroyé. * 1676: Thomas Shadwell, The Libertine, teatro. * 1714?: Antonio de Zamora, No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague o Convidado de piedra, teatro. * 1736: Carlo Goldoni, Don Giovanni Tenorio ossia Il Dissoluto, teatro. * 1761: Christoph Willibald Gluck y Gasparo Angiolini, Don Juan, balet. * 1787: Giovanni Bertati, libreto de Don Giovanni, ópera de Giuseppe Gazzaniga. * 1787: Lorenzo da Ponte, libreto de Don Giovanni, ópera de Mozart. * 1813: E.T.A. Hoffmann, Don Juan (más tarde incluida in Fantasiestücke in Callots Manier), novela. * 1821: Byron, Don Juan, poema épico. * 1829: Christian Dietrich Grabbe, Don Juan und Faust, teatro. * 1830: Pushkin, Каменный гость (Kamenny Gost', The Stone Guest). * 1831: Alexandre Dumas, Don Juan de Maraña, teatro. * 1834: Prosper Mérimée, Les âmes du Purgatoire, novela. * 1840: José de Espronceda, El estudiante de Salamanca, poema. * 1841: Franz Liszt, Réminiscences de Don Juan, inspirado en la ópera de Mozart. * 1843: Søren Kierkegaard, O lo uno o lo otro, en que problematiza la ópera de Mozart, Don Giovanni. * 1844: Nikolaus Lenau, Don Juan, teatro. * 1844: José Zorrilla, Don Juan Tenorio, teatro. * 1861: Charles Baudelaire, Don Juan aux enfers, poema. * 1874: Guerra Junqueiro, A morte de D. João, poema. * 1878: Ford Madox Brown, The Finding of Don Juan by Haidee, pintura. * 1883: Paul Heyse, Don Juans Ende. * 1888: Richard Strauss, Don Juan, poema sinfónico. * 1903: George Bernard Shaw, Man and Superman, teatro. * 1905: Ramón del Valle-Inclán Las sonatas. * 1906: Ruperto Chapí, Margarita la tornera (inspirado en José Zorrilla, retracta un seductor de nombre Don Juan Alarcon), ópera. * 1907: Guillaume Apollinaire, Les exploits d'un jeune Don Juan, novela. * 1910: Gaston Leroux, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra (El fantasma de la Ópera) (incluye la ópera Don Juan Triumphant), novela. * 1910-12: Aleksandr Blok, Los pasos del comandante (Шаги командора). * 1913: Jacinto Grau, Don Juan de Carillana, El burlador que no se burla (1927) y Don Juan en el tiempo y en el espacio (1954), ensayo. * 1921: Edmond Rostand, La Dernière Nuit de Don Juan, teatro. Don Juan de España, de Gregorio Martínez Sierra, teatro. * 1922: Azorín, Don Juan. * 1926: Ramón Pérez de Ayala, Tigre Juan. * 1926: Don Juan, película protagonizada por John Barrymore. * 1927: ''Don Juan de Mañara, pieza teatral de los hermanos Antonio Machado y Manuel Machado. * ?: Serafín y Joaquín Álvarez Quintero, Don Juan, teatro. * 1934: Miguel de Unamuno, El hermano Juan o El mundo es teatro. * 1934: The Private Life of Don Juan (La vida privada de Don Juan), última película de Douglas Fairbanks. * 1934-49: André Obey, Don Juan. * 1936: Ödön von Horváth, Don Juan kommt aus dem Krieg (Don Juan regresa de la Guerra). *1938: Sylvia Townsend Warner, After the Death of Don Juan, novela. * 1942: Paul Goodman, Don Juan or, The Continuum of the Libido, novela publicada por Taylor Stoehr en 1979. * 1946: Suzanne Lilar, Le Burlador, romance que reinterpreta el mito de Don Juan de la perspectiva femenina, revelando una gran profundidad en el análisis psicológico. * 1949: Adventures of Don Juan (Las Aventuras de Don Juan), película protagonizada por Errol Flynn. * 1953: Max Frisch, Don Juan oder die Liebe zur Geometrie y Nachträgliches zu Don Juan. * 1954: Ronald Frederick Duncan, Don Juan, teatro. * 1955: Ingmar Bergman, Don Juan, teatro. * 1958: Henry de Montherlant, Don Juan, teatro. * 1959: Roger Vailland, Monsieur Jean, teatro. * 1960: Ingmar Bergman, Djävulens öga(El Ojo del Diabolo), película. * 1963: Gonzalo Torrente Ballester, Don Juan, novela. * 1973: Don Juan ou Si Don Juan était une femme..., película protagonizada por Brigitte Bardot * 1974: Derek Walcott, The Joker of Seville, teatro * 1977: Joni Mitchell, "Don Juan's Reckless Daughter", canción y álbum * 1988: Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt, La nuit de Valognes, teatro * 1989: The Pet Shop Boys song "Don Juan", que utiliza la historia como metáfora de la seducción de los Balcanes por el nazismo en los años 30. * 1991: Georges Pichard, Exploits d'un Don Juan, comic inspirado en Guillaume Apollinaire. * 1992: "The Statue Got Me High" canción de They Might Be Giants, recreación contemporánea del mito de Don Juan. * 1995: Don Juan DeMarco, película de Jeremy Leven, protagonizada por Marlon Brando y Johnny Depp en el papel de Don Juan. * 1997: David Ives, Don Juan in Chicago, comedia (Don Juan en Chicago). * 1998: Don Juan, ópera de Javier Collazo y Juan Carlos Zorzi. * 2003: Gregory Maupin, Don Juan, A Comedy, comedia. * 2004: Peter Handke, Don Juan (erzählt von ihm selbst) (Don Juan por sí mismo), novela. * 2005: José Saramago, Don Giovanni ou O Dissoluto Absolvido (Don Giovanni o el disoluto absuelto). * 2005: Jim Jarmusch, Broken Flowers, película. * 2006: Andrzej Bart, Don Juan raz jeszcze (Don Juan de nuevo), novela. * 2006: Ricard Carbonell, Don Giovanni sobre Don Juan de E.T.A. Hofmann, película. * 2006: Joel Beers, The Don Juan Project (un examen de la importancia del mito en el presente). * 2006: Patrick Marber, Don Juan in Soho, teatro. * 2007: Roberto Arróniz, Tenorio, tango y tequila, poesía. * 2008: Jesús Campos García, d.juan@simetrico.es (La burladora de Sevilla y el Tenorio del siglo XXI), teatro. Véase también *Libertino Bibliografía * Armand E. Singer: The Don Juan theme. An annotated bibliography of versions, analogues uses and adaptions. West Virginia University Press, Morgantown, W. Va. 1993, ISBN 0-937058-32-7 *Armand E. Singer: A Bibliography of the Don Juan Theme 1954 - 2003 Notas Categoría:Personajes de literatura Categoría:Literatura europea